


Pagging Doctor Bae

by MystBlBk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystBlBk/pseuds/MystBlBk
Summary: The Emergency Room of Seoul National University Hospital was unusually empty for the middle of March. The monitors beep with a steady beat like a metronome, waiting to be used. It was eerily quiet.  Despite being the youngest resident in the Emergency Department and after three years of practice I had understood one thing: a quiet hall means trouble is coming. I took this cue to sit down at my designated office, a small ex-closet that still held unopened boxes of medical supplies at the corner, and held my styrofoam cup of hot tea between my tender hands. I stared out the small glass window and waited for the shit to hit the fan.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 18





	1. A Hero's Welcome

The Emergency Room of Seoul National University Hospital was unusually empty for the middle of March. The monitors beep with a steady beat like a metronome, waiting to be used. It was eerily quiet. I had done most of my work back home in Daegu and had recently transferred but one universal thing to know about Emergency Halls was that: a quiet hall means trouble is coming. I took this moment to sit down at my designated office, a small ex-closet that still held unopened boxes of medical supplies at the corner, and held my styrofoam cup of hot tea between my tender hands. I stared out the small glass window and waited for the shit to hit the fan.

Sure enough, the faint sound of ambulance sirens screeching down the street- _What?_

I blink.

_Is that...another one? Wait. That's another one. That makes- Four?! No, wait there's more than_ _fou_ _-_

I quickly stand up and run to the closest television set, a small plasma kept in the nurse's station to keep up with the nighttime hourly news. My eyes widen in horror at the screen. A beat passes and I hit the red button on the radio used to communicate with the EMTs that arrive. The radio screeches with conflicting voices, each deadly calm but with the same grave and distressed tone.

"CODE ORANGE," I yell at the top of my lungs, "GET TO YOUR STATIONS! CODE ORANGE! DISASTER PLAN IN ACTION NOW!"

I hit the big bright orange button that sat directly at the top of the nurse's CODE panel. At that second sirens started blaring all around the emergency ward. At that instant, I ran towards the first sink I could see. Yelling and doors sliding started echoing around me. Above the harmony of chaos, the speakers of the hospital repeated the code color multiple times.

I glance over at the nurse's desk and then towards the ambulance entrance.

"Dear God, may our eyes be sharp and our hands steady," I mumble under my breath before running towards the first patients being brought in, "Where's Dr. Kim?! Call all the trauma staff for back up! We've got five buses outside and five more on the way!"

"She's on her way, Dr. Bae!"

"She better be!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Everything hurts, add that to the list._

I huff and look back to the people through the little light shining down on us. A pregnant woman, an old man, and two high school kids look up at me with fright as they sit closest to our possible exit, they were the only injured out of all forty of us. Behind them are a large group of bank people and customers from the hair salon next door that I had managed to rush in before the shockwave brought the building's roof down. They were all younger people, probably ranging from the early twenties to late forties. Most were women except for the managers, supervisors, and a few workers. They were sitting together but close enough in the classroom-sized space we were trapped in.

"Are we gonna die," one of the boys asks.

"No," I shake my head, "Just give me a second. Okay, kid?"

He nods, "Okay, officer."

I look over at the woman, "Are you sure you're alright ma'am?"

"Yes," she nods, "I'm scared more than anything."

"I'll get us out," I smile at her, "I swear to you, you will go out there and raise that kid."

She smiles with hope in her tired eyes, "Thank you. When she's born I'll tell her about the kind officer that saved her and her momma's life."

"All I did was shield you," I rub my neck.

"You pulled us all in before the building came in on us," the old man reasons, "You saved us."

I bite my lip and turn my back to them, "And I'll help you get out. I think I have an idea."

My eyes follow one of the debris-covered desks. I analyze it for a second then mentally measured the distance I would have to jump and climb to reach the small crack right above it. I pull out my flashlight, the only thing still on my belt after the fall from the explosion. I shine it up the wall and sigh when I take note of how high the wall was inside the basement floor of the building.

It's a four-meter climb but I had climbed higher distances both for work and for recreation. I sigh and shake my whole body once before getting on top of the desk. My hands begin to itch as I hold onto the broken concrete wall. I find a good place for my other hand then slowly my two feet. When I feel good enough with my hold, I start climbing up the wall. With each foot, I climb, the more eyes and hope I feel directed at me. I'm halfway there when my foot slips and then the other before my left-hand slips off and I'm hanging on the wall with only one hand.

"OFFICER!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

I grit my teeth then hold on tighter to the wall with the hand still holding on. I pull my body up until my feet find perch again then my other hand. A round of sighs of relief gives the extra strength to keep going the last two meters. I'm finally at the hole when I feel a sting on my right hand. I gasp at the deep cut but force myself to go higher. My head peaks out of the small hole.

The air is filled with dust and the landscape is that of apocalyptical disarray. The area of the blast seemed to stretch for a few streets, making it obvious that our help would take longer to find. My eyes still scanned the area in an attempt to find any life around. I feel the blood drip down my hand and towards my elbow. It looks like almost sundown, we'd been down here since the explosion midday, so very little light was still around.

Taking all these factors into consideration, I try to wiggle out of the space. Some rocks shift and fall around me but I manage to escape. I hear jovial shouts from below as I make it through. My instincts kick in and I turn back around to make the hole bigger. It feels like hours have passed when the hole is large enough for two people to pass through.

"Give me a second," I yell down, "I'm going to find a rope!"

After I receive an answer, I begin searching through the disaster around me. I find office pieces and misshapen metal. It's under an upturned cashier's table that I find a strong looking rope-like wire that is long enough to use. It's thick enough to pull and not break but also thin enough to tie with little problem.

"One of you men tie this around you," I shout down into the hole, "You're going to have to climb up here to help me pull everyone up."

It takes another half hour before the group of four men and I begin pulling people out. The toll on their bodies is obvious since they don't work out like I do but we pull up the injured first and slowly the oldest thereafter. We're finally getting somewhere when the sounds of helicopters start sounding above.

"Take this," I hand one of the bank women my flashlight, "Flash it up to them. Shine one short burst then a long one, over and over. The rest of you wave your sweaters up at them. They'll see better if you move around."

The men and I continue to pull the last four out of the hole as the helicopter takes notice of us on the ground. I watch with elation as the vehicle slowly descends to a nearby area. A man leaps out followed by two more and they make their way to us. I stumble toward them, the fatigue taking a toll on me.

"Officer Lalisa Manoban, from the Seoul Metropolitan Police," I shine my badge from my belt, "Everyone is counted for. I pulled them in as the building was crumbling around us."

"We'll take it from here officer," one of the man nods, "You're injured-"

"I'll be fine Please take them first," I shake my head, "I'll look around for anyone left while you do. What happened anyway?"

"Gas line explosion," he tells me, "It destroyed a fourteen-kilometer radius here."

"I see..."

The men leave me be while they take care of the civilians. Meanwhile, I climb through the rubble, yelling out to anyone that could hear. My heart hurts go find a few casualties but my head reasons that life has a reason and I continue on my way.

"Well, I think this is-"

"Help! Please!"

I blink then look around. Through the darkness, I see a small opening in a pile of rubble. I run towards the sound and use my flashlight to shine through.

"Hello?"

"I'm here! Help me please!"

In the small enclosed space is a young girl, around twelve years old. She's still in her school uniform but covered in dirt with a little bit of blood dotting the scratches she has under her clothes.

"Are you okay? What's your name?"

"Ella! Yes, I'm fine. I think I hurt my ankle. I can't put pressure on it. I cut my hands trying to move the wall."

"Okay," I nod, "Let me get you out. I'm officer Monoban."

"Thank you, officer."

I begin pulling debris away from the little hole she created. A few minutes pass until the helicopter flies above me again. I signal to them what I'm doing and they get the hint. The men go down to me and in less than an hour, we have little Ella out of her prison.

"Let's get you out now, officer," the man helps me into the Coast Guard helicopter, "We've contacted your people. They've been looking for you."

"Alright, alright," I sigh, "We can go."

\----------------------------------------------------

The disaster caused a toll on our staff but we had been prepared well enough to handle it. In total there are forty injured and five critical patients in my ward waiting for familial contact. It's safe to say that Jisoo, Seulgi, and I had worked wonders with the stress on our shoulders. There had not been any deaths at our hospital but the other hospital had. I could only hope they would not hold it over their shoulders, disasters happen and they take anyone in sign no matter what value their life could have.

The ward is calm now, a few people waiting to be picked up and the normal flow of patients starting to trickle in again. I take this moment to check the television for a second.

"How you feeling, Dr. Bae," nurse Wendy, "I know you're in charge right now."

"Well-"

_**"We've got more patients for you, SNUH. We're headed there right now. A young lady with abrasions and bruising along with a suspected sprained ankle. A pregnant woman that has suffered a few abrasions. Two young boys with minor injuries as well as an older gentleman with pain in his hip area. The four buses will transfer them to you as Gangman has received the other people from this latest rescue."** _

I pick up the radio from the desk in front of Wendy and respond, "This is doctor Bae. We've got seven open beds and five more that will be available in an hour. We'll be waiting."

_**"Ten-four!"** _

Wendy smiles at me, "Back to work."

I nod, "Yes ma'am. Let's hope it's just those five that need the most attention."

"What we got?"

I look over my shoulder at my newest doctors and relay the information, "Five patience will be brought here in a few minutes, Jisoo. A young girl, a woman, two boys, and an old man. Want to split? I know Seulgi went up to check on Miss Chong's surgery chart."

"Sure," she nods, her bangs flapping cutely against her forehead, "I'll take the girl and pregnant woman. You're better with guys anyway."

Wendy snorts next to us, gaining the attention of Dr. Kim, "You just say that because you like seeing men fawn over her."

"Bitch," Jisoo scoffs, "They fawn over me too!"

"That's not who you want fawning over you though, is it," Wendy smirks, "I heard Director Kim is having his granddaughter take over as CFO and head of the board once she's back from Auckland."

Jisoo flushes, "Whatever."

I laugh and shake my head at the two crazy kids, "I can't wait to see Chu fumble in front of this mysterious Ruby Kim you've all been telling me about."

"Oh you're gonna love it," the red-headed girl laughs, "Jisoo can't even walk two feet without dropping her pen!"

"Hey-"

"What's up?"

"Thank god! Seulgi, say something! They're being mean to me!"

"Is it about Jennie Kim again," Seulgi leans against the back of Wendy's chair, making the nurse bite her lip with a pretty blush on her cheeks, "If so? I completely agree."

"Tssh," the youngest doctor hisses, "Like you're one to talk!"

"What do you mean," Seulgi frowns, actively avoiding looking at the nurse who's chair she's leaning against.

"You know very well what I mean, Dr. Kang," Jisoo glances over at the nurse next to Seulgi, "I'm not the only obvious one."

"Why you little," Seulgi narrows her eyes and pretends to lung at her.

"Can you two just-"

_**"Incoming!"** _

"I glare at the two blushing doctors and begin to walk towards the arriving patients. The EMTs start setting up the people and we three rush to tend to those with higher priority. The pregnant woman, thank God, is fine except for a little dehydrated and in need of a good meal with a good night's rest. Her partner, a young man, rushes into her room right as I send for her to be sent upstairs. He thanks me profusely before I leave them be.

The two boys, being cared for by Seulgi, are in a similar state only they have a few scratches on them and one had to get stitches on a gash he sustained on his arm from a nasty fall during the disaster. The older man was kind when I visited him, happy to have his wife appear with their youngest daughter. The sight of his wife fretting over his dusty sweater reminded me heavily of my parents. I made a mental note to call my mother tomorrow after work, it's been over a week since we chatted.

Jisoo on the other hand only took care of the small girl. It came as a shock to all of us to hear that she was actually the Director and owner's youngest grandchild, Ella Kim-Gross. Jisoo's eyes sparkled with worry and happiness at hearing that the Director's grandchild was completely in love with her. The little girl, according to Seulgi, looked like a smaller Ruby Kim except for her sunny personality. It turns out that the second-youngest Kim grandchild was a bit more reserved and poised, but I bet that it was due to her maturity and age, not her personality. In the end, we had taken care of our disaster patients with ease along with our usual flow of patients.

Jisoo had gone to keep Ella company, her parents had passed leaving her to be taken care of by her grandfather and older sister leaving her alone until the powerful man found an easier way to arrive at the hospital that avoided the disaster area. Seulgi was out there flirting cutely with Wendy, more like stumbling as the woman could only keep eye contact with her for a few minutes before turning bright red. The two absent women left me to find solitude in my closet-office. I was signing a few papers, looking through my earlier reports along with emergency faxes I had received from the authorities when a knock sounded against my door. I look up, above my glasses, and raise a brow.

"Come in."

"Doctor Bae?"

"Nurse Minnie," I smile up at the young woman, "How can I help you?"

"A woman just came in, she was brought here by the police. According to the man that brought her, she's a police officer and was at the disaster scene when it happened. She didn't come after the group she was with was saved so her commanding officer sent her here to get her checked. An influenza patient has come in and Dr. Kang is tending to him while Dr. Kim is taking care of a woman that came in with abdominal pain. I am afraid that leaves you"

"I see," I nod and put away the papers in their folders, "I'll be right there."

"Thank you," she smiles and walks out, "Room twenty-seven, please."

"Room twenty-seven," I mumble then stand up, "Let's see who this careless woman is then. Police officers are the most stubborn breed, I swear. She probably even stayed there for hours despite suffering trauma. Dumbass."

I walk towards the last room in the hall. It was a hidden room that I could only compare to my hidden office, used only when all other choices are not available. I had walked in there once to look for a hiding place from Seulgi's annoying tangents about getting the first cookie served at the canteen. It had boxes of unused supplies and extra chairs that had no place to be put. I had once taken a nap in there only to be rudely awoken when a nurse barged in there to canoodle with one of the medical assistants doing his volunteer hours.

"Alright," I say, pulling out the folder from the glass shot by the door, "An officer Lalisa Pra-Priy-nope can't say that. Officer Manoban. Okay. Nothing of concern except for...a cut? On the other hand. That seems simple. I hope she's not playing it off then."

I knock on the door then slowly push in the door, "Hello. Officer Manoban? I'm-"

My breath gets trapped in my throat as if I had gotten a severe case of an asthma attack while having the flu. My eyes seem to tunnel as I stare at the woman sitting on the bed. The first thing that draws my eyes is the perfect posture she has, a sign of a well-taken body and prideful emotion of one's self. Her hair was tied up in a standard bun right at the edge of her hairline at the back of her head. Her face was youthful and could make her be mistaken for a young high school kid but the correct age on the folder in my hand told me differently. Her long eyelashes needed no make-up to stand out and her plump lips shone from the light lip gloss painted on them. Her nose was perfect and straight, just like the teeth holding a tick bottom lip hostage between them. The bow wrapped around this perfect woman was the way her uniform, dusted in dirt and grime, hugged her body like a second skin despite its purpose to hang a bit lose on her.

The tight button-up blue shirt cuffed her upper arms in a heavenly way that made the thick muscles look more pronounced. Her broad shoulders, decorated by two dusty stars at the top of her shoulder, made her look more intimidating than her five and a half foot stature actually was. Meanwhile, the small insignia on her breast along with her name was dirty but legible enough. Even with the disarray that the woman was in, she looked like a hero from a drama coming to be checked before going back on duty.

_Which technically she was..._

_What in the world are you thinking Bae? You're here to look her over and not be asked to dinner._

"I'm doctor Bae," I finished my sentence as I pull the closest medical tray to stand in front of her with the file, "I've got your file here. It says your hand is injured."

"Yes ma'am," the woman says in a husky voice that is pure sin and bad decisions, "I cut my hand climbing out of a hole."

I pause my movements and look up from the medical tray and folder, "A hole?"

She nods nonchalantly, "Yeah. The floor fell through down to the basement floor, luckily it was just storage, and the roof fell on us."

"Fell on you," I repeat stupidly.

"Yup," she smiles with a charming grin, "A big group. I think they sent them here earlier? A pregnant woman, an old guy, and two kids were with them?"

I blink, "Yes. They did."

"Are they okay," she frowns with worry.

"I-I can't tell you," I shake my head, "Patient to doctor confidentiality."

"But are they okay," she pushes, "I should get to know if they did get here alright."

I pause, thinking, then nod, "Yes. They're all okay."

She sighs in relief, "Good. Oh! Did a little girl come here too?"

"A little girl," I frown, "What little-"

"Her name was Ella," she explains, "I found her in a hole too. I was roaming around, waiting for the choppers to take the people, and heard her yell. She said she hurt her ankle?"

Another moment of stupefied idiocy passes through me then I nod, "Yeah. She's fine too. She's actually the granddaughter of our boss-the owner of the hospital."

"Whoa," she gapes, "That's amazing. It's like fate or something."

"Not really," I frown now, annoyed at her focus on her drabble instead of tending to her injuries, "This is the closest hospital to the disaster area. It's also a government partner hospital so it makes sense they were all sent here."

"Oh," she nods, "I guess that makes sense..."

"You didn't know," I narrowed my eyes, "Are you from here?"

"Me? No, not really," she shrugs, "I was offered a position here as a senior police officer while they review my work to be a homicide detective."

"Homicide detective," I shake my head at this purge of information I'm receiving, "What-"

"I have a good record from my hometown," she shrugged, "Anyway, can you look at my hand doc? It still stings from earlier."

I blink, again flabbergasted by this odd person, the nod, "Sure. Anything else you think might be wrong?"

"I go to the kitchen sometimes and open the fridge door only to forget what I was going to get. I do it out of nowhere too. I'll just stand up and walk to another room then stand there and wonder what I was going to do in the first place," she shrugs again, "That's a bit wrong, don't you think?"

Like a screeching tire with well-timed brakes, my earlier thought of a well-decorated and well-meaning public servant falls through. I look up at her with confusion in my eyes, not sure if I should take her seriously. Her eyes are full of mischief and her smile is more of a smirk. I turn my head down to the tray and use my thumb and index fingers to pinch my nose in annoyance.

Not looking away from the tray I answer with annoyance in my voice, "Are you injured anywhere else, Officer Monoban? Other than your head?"

"My chest hurts a little," she frowns then bites her bottom lip, "My tummy hurts a little too."

I pick up my pen and start writing, "And when did this first start happenin-"

"When you walked in through the door, doctor."

My head snaps up and I see the officer smirking at me with a playful glint in her eyes.

"Excuse me," I try not to say shrilly from my shock.

"I really can't," she shakes her head, "It's really offending how you assaulted me with your beauty doctor. Are you sure you're a doctor and not an angel? How about a model? You'd look amazing plastered on my bedroom wall."

A furious blush heats my cheeks at her words, childish flirting affecting me more than any lustful tones that reached my ears at any bar. Suddenly, red hot anger flows through me. I had never been so appalled in my life.

"How dare you-"

The door opens abruptly, "How're things going on here, Dr. Bae? Do you need any hel-Lisa?"

"Oh! Hey Chu! I didn't know you worked here?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you? I just got my residency. I was sure Yeri-"

"Wait," I slam my hands down on the weak metal tray then look from one woman to the other, "You two know each other?"

Jisoo blinks then nods slowly, "Yeah. She met my brother when they worked a few years ago-"

"Then you take her," I growl and stomp out of the room, "I'm not staying here to hear highschool pick-up lines. Good luck with your hand, Officer Manoban-"

"It's I-could-be-your-Man-"

**SLAM!**

"Feisty. Just how I like them."

**SMACK!**

"Jisoo unnie!" 


	2. What's inside?

"Stop right there!"

My voice doesn't waver despite the force I'm exerting as I chase the perp in front of me. The man doesn't say anything at my command but instead books it even harder, wheezing as he does. The man leaps over packages waiting to be picked up at the shops' backdoor steps. I leap over the obstacles, some sprawled about due to his clumsy footwork, with no problem. Running down tiny back alleys? Been there, done that.

"If you come quietly I'll be nice to you," I reason with him as we take a sharp turn into people-filled streets.

"Yeah right," he finally responds between pants.

"Alright," I chuckle, "You asked for it."

"I wa-AHHH!?"

With the ease of a defensive tackle, I leap forward and sack the man to the ground. We fall forward onto the crossing of an active four-way street. I hear the rustling of running engines and shouts from people around us. The man swings his arm in an attempt to get out of my hold, punching me on my right cheek. _Damn, that's my good side!_ I think and shove him hard to the ground. He groans as I force him onto his front. My hands move following my voice while I read his rights and arrest the violent man. It's going to be easy to lock this guy up even if he didn't assault that woman outside the convenience store we were at.

"Nice going Manoban."

I look up and grin up at the personification of Joy, "Thanks, Soo. What took you so long?"

"I had to get the car," she shrugs.

I roll my eyes and lift the man off the ground, "You just didn't want to look tired when you go down to the morgue and see Yeri."

The woman blushes, "N-no. I had to get the car to put him in."

"Sure," I smirk, "I'll let it slide...for now."

Joy groans but helps me drag the man inside the unmarked car. We get inside and drive towards the station, exchanging theories of the next case we would be put on. I had just been transferred a few days ago to my official post, Homicide Detective, two days after the gas line explosion. My first case was yesterday when I was placed as Sooyoung Park's partner. Today we had been on the search for a lead of a suspiciously placed dead body in the middle of Hangul Square when the man in cuffs had tried to sneak a hand on a teenage girl at the store. Sufficient to say he wasn't pleased with hearing me speak up.

"He hit you," Soo smirks, "It doesn't look bad. I don't think you need to-"

"Oh I do," I smirk at her as she drives, "I've got a really bad injury and _have_ to be seen by a doctor."

Joy laughs, "Is this doctor young and happen to be a resident at SNUH?"

"Perhaps," I smile devilishly, "They do have the best care."

Joy laughs again, "Shameless! You are shameless!"

"I have the same tastes as you Joy," I shove her shoulder.

"Doctors _are_ hot," she nods.

\----------------------------------------------------

I exhale as I exit the room I had just entered. With a roll of my eyes, I walk toward the nurse station with the final papers of my patient for release. The moment I reach the station Seulgi walks up with humor and exhaustion on her face.

"You'd figure that one finger up the butt doesn't consider you gay but ask my patient for his opinion and he'll tell you differently," she smirks.

"Prostate cancer," I raise a brow.

"Stage one," she nods with a small smirk, "He'll be fine. He's in his fifties and three months of chemo should do it but boy do men not like being touched up the butt."

Wendy laughs, "They think it's gay."

"Yet we women need a three-year relationship and two adopted cats or pitbull rescues for us to even consider thinking we're bi," Seulgi groans, "Opposites, I tell you!"

I snicker behind the folder as I arrange it into a cabinet.

"Bae?"

"Hmm," I respond to Jisoo as she arrives.

"I went to ask for your help but found a garden in your office instead."

I stand up and look at the young doctor.

"What are you talking about," I frown.

"Oh, so you don't know," Jisoo smirks.

I shake my head and walk to my office, three pairs of Crocs following behind me. I open the door and feel my jaw unhinge. On my desk is a large bouquet overwhelming the glass vase they're in. The purple, yellow, and white flowers bloom and send an aroma that fills my office and tickles my nose. Right next to the flowers is a black box with a black ribbon and a cream envelope accompanying it. I walk towards it, as hesitant as a bomb squad does on a job, and look down at the box. My hands slowly push away the envelope then pull off the box top. I gasp as I pull away the red tissue paper covering the contents.

"What's in it," Selugi asks as the three women walk into my office.

"Well," Jisoo pushes as well.

I look over the silk bag and pull it out. The cream-colored bag in my hands has the label of PRADA across the middle of it. The girls watch with wide eyes as I take out what is inside. We all gape in amazement as the most beautiful off the shoulder cocktail dress unfurls in front of me. My eyes look over the expensive fabric, taking in the tight fit and thigh-high cut that was pure sin. A global warming blush takes over my face as I imagine how it would fit on my body.

"Damn," Seulgi covers her mouth, "That's _hot!_ You could burn the Devil in that!"

I quickly look back to the box and see the second item inside. Another bag, PRADA as well, waits for exploration in the box. I carefully put the dress over my office chair and reluctantly take the bundle. Shoes, I could feel each foot inside. My heart beats fast while my hands slowly pull out the high-heels.

_"JESUS CHRIST_ _HYUN_ _!? WHO SENT YOU THAT?!"_

Classic red bottom black pumps, the kind any woman dreamed of since they started wearing the type, sit in my hands. Though they were just black in color the gold heel and chain that went around the ankle shined so brightly under the office lights that my bet was that it was real gold. Seulgi pounces first and takes the small card from inside the bag. She looks it over with wide eyes then looks up at me with a gaping mouth.

"Fourteen-carat gold," she mumbles, "These are custom Prada heels, Hyun."

My hands take the card from her and I furiously read it. Sure enough, it was a certificate of purchase and insurance. I freeze in place, trying to come up with who would send me such gifts. It's obviously clear whoever sent it had the money to throw at me and show off. I look over at the cream envelope. My empty hand picks it up from my desk, depositing the shoes back in the box, and opens it slowly. I look over the letter slowly:

**I'd like to see you in and out of this dress, the heels can stay either way. Let me know when you're up to me showering you with my affection, Dr. Babe...**

**********Det.** **Lalisa** **P.** **Manoban** **-** **Brüschweile**

**P.S. You'd look amazing in just your white coat too, Doc! Perhaps show me sometime?**

******(327) xxx-8816**

"Hyun?"

"THAT LITTLE-"

"What's wrong," Jisoo walks forward and takes the letter from me.

"If she even _dares_ to step into this building I'll-"

Jisoo burst out laughing, "Oh my god! This is amazing!"

"What's going on," Wendy walks up to us.

"Yeah," Seulgi frowns.

"Lisa," Jisoo snickers, "She's a family friend and was the officer Joo took care of last week. It looks like _Dr. Babe_ caught her eye!"

"The one she walked out on," Wendy raises a brow, "The _'asshole predator with bad lines'_ that made Joo's head ache so bad she took half a bottle of acetaminophen?"

 _"Dr. Babe,"_ Seulgi snickers, "Let me see that-"

"NO!"

"But-"

"I said NO!"

I take the letter, crumble it up in my hands, then throw it into the trash.

"There," I huff, "It stays there."

"Just don't throw away the clothes or shoes," Seulgi snickers again, "You at least got a nice outfit from her _'predator's tongue'."_

I blush now from hearing another snippet from my rant when the woman left the hospital. The three women laugh and Seulgi walks out followed by Wendy. Jisoo sticks around for a second then walks to my trash. I raise a brow as she pulls the letter from inside then smoothes it out. She places it on my desk and smiles assuringly.

"Her flirting is terrible when she actually tries," Jisoo rolls her eyes, "But, she's not a bad person. She's not from here. She's a soldier, actually."

"A soldier," I frown, "From?"

"Thailand," Jisoo shrugs, "She was sent here for work and met my brother when he was enlisted. They became friends. She came over a few times and my parents fell in love with her. Lisa isn't a bad person, she's just terrible with pretty girls. Maybe you can straighten her out?"

"Yeah right," I scoff and roll my eyes, "You read the same thing I did, right?"

The woman laughs, "She's confident outside but I bet she's scared shirtless of you on the inside. Your hot, Joo, but you give off this vibe that scares people."

"Like Jennie Kim," I smirk.

Jisoo blushes and coughs, "Anyway...just keep it in mind."

I laugh as the doctor leaves me in my office. With a shake of my head, I glance over the letter again. I bite my lip and take the crumpled up paper. My fingers play with the edge of the paper, rereading the overly confident playboy words.

**Let me know when you're up to me showering you with my affection, Dr. Babe...**

I scoff, "Right. As if she would cut her crap and act decent."

Despite my raving, I still take the letter and hide it under the tray of office supplies I keep in my desk's top drawer.

"Overconfident nutcase..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

**_"Sweetheart! Hello! How are you, my love?"_ **

"Momma! Hi! Good. I'm doing good. I just got placed with a senior detective now. We started our first case together but before we went there this guy tried to grab this girl at a store we went to get lunch at."

**_"Oh my! Did you put him in his place?"_ **

"Of course momma! I scolded him and then he ran off so I chased him!"

**_"Did you catch him?"_ **

"Yes ma'am. I tackled him-"

**_"Good reflexes baby."_ **

"-and when we were fighting in the middle of the street-"

**_"_ ** **_Lalisa_ ** **_, a crosswalk is not a boxing ring._ **

"-and he hit me-"

**_"HE HIT YOU?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"_ **

"What? Oh. Yes. I'm fine momma. I arrested him and Detective Park added that to the report. He's in jail for two months now-"

**_"This is why I didn't want you leaving home, sweetheart. You need protection. I don't know why you wanted to leave here! You were doing so well. When your grandfather hears abou-"_ **

"Pops can't know momma. He'll ship me home the second he do-"

**_"And he should. I can't have my precious daughter hurt-"_ **

"Momma we talked about this."

**_"I know, but I still worry about you."_ **

"This job is not as dangerous as the one I had at home-"

**_"You had your grandfather's protection here. No one knows you in Korea. At least here they know who they are messing with."_ **

"Momma..."

**_"Okay. Fine. I'll drop it. So tell me about your week."_ **

"There was this gas line explosion-"

**_"Oh, dear! Where were you?!"_ **

"I was in a bank getting the money Rosie sent me to get when it happen-"

**_"_ ** **_LALISA_ ** **_!"_ **

"I'm fine, just a scratch-"

**_"IT BETTER BE JUST A SCRATCH_ ** **_LALISA_ ** **** **_PRANPRIYA_ ** **_!!"_ **

"Well, I guess I won't tell you about the gorgeous doctor that tended to my wounds."

**_"Doctor?"_ **

"Yes. A beautiful doctor."

**_"And...did this doctor catch your eye?"_ **

"She caught my heart momma."

**_"Did you talk to her? Ask for a talk outside the emergency room?_ **

"Well..."

**_"_ ** **_Lalisa_ ** **_."_ **

"I might have...pissed her off by accident and-"

**_"Oh, Lisa. You're just like your father."_ **

"Momma..."

**_"I can't wait to tell Marco. He's going to be beside himself at how useless you are despite teaching you how to talk to women."_ **

"Momma..."

**_"You'd think a princess would have better behavior but no, you just barrel through things like a hormonal teenage boy-"_ **

"MOMMA!"

**_"-just like your father. Did I tell you the story of how I met him?"_ **

"Ye-no. No, you didn't"

**_"I was working at my parent's restaurant when a mob of people suddenly ran into the-"_ **

Sigh.


	3. About That Date?

Dior. Celine. Victoria Wang. Louis Vuitton. Burberry. Sean John. Calvin Klein. Donna Karan's next year's fashion line. Valentino. YSL. Ferragamo and Chanel. Holsten, Gucci, Figla, Rucci with a timeless piece by Pucci. Fendi and Armani with a vintage bag from Gianni. Kenneth Cole, Michael Kors along with Mr. Ford, all things I can only dream to afford. D&G and BCBG. Alexander Perkovich and Naomi Campbell, both leaving handwritten notes inside their packages.

It's been like this all month. Countless numbers of black boxes both big and small, wrapped with bows of different colors but mostly sticking with a gold or red ribbon. It didn't matter how often I would enter my office every morning, the shock of having a large bouquet with a large box filled with the latest off the catwalk was still present. It completely amazed and angered me. Amazed since I know a detective simply cannot have a salary to buy the least expansive Tiffany Co. earrings and a matching Bvlgari necklace. Rage from feeling that I was simply being bought by her fat ego and impossibly deep pockets.

It didn't even stop there. After not receiving a reply from me, the detective had actively attempted and successfully executed intentional injury on herself. A few days after the first delivery, she came in with a dislocated shoulder from ramming into a fleeing suspect. She pouted the whole time I ignored her and even whined when I left her to Seulgi. I can still remember the exchange:

" _But Dr. Babe! I need your attention! Who else is going to save my injured arm?"_

_"Dr. Kang will. Now if you excuse me."_

_"Dr. Babe?! Oh, come on! I want your pretty hands on me...no offense_ _Seulgi_ _."_

_"None taken...jerk."_

It was a record-breaking amount of times she appeared during work hours. I had half a mind to have her banded but seeing as she was friends with Jisoo, the newest girlfriend of one Miss Jennie Kim, it was very unlikely to be permanent.

I shake my head and look over the file in my hands.

**Manoban** **Lalisa** **:**   
**Broken nose, black eye, dislocated shoulder, scratches down abdominal muscles**

My hands itch at reading the last words. I had caught a glimpse of her abs a few days ago when she came in for a large bruise on her back. Sufficient to say it was both the highlight and downfall of the day. I had sputtered, frozen in my steps with the case file in my hand as I walked in to ask Seulgi about her diagnosis for the patient I switched her with.

I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. Only Jisoo was here and she was taking care of one side of the room while I had taken the other. We'd decided to take a side each and only stick to those patients in those rooms…The detective was on my side.

I push the door and walk slowly in. The lanky woman sat on the bed facing the wall. Her sad look turned surprised then amazed to lovestruck smile tugging at her plump lips.

"Hey Dr. Bae," she waves with her good arm, "Couldn't get out of seeing me today, huh?"

My eyes narrow, "No. I could not. You don't have anything to do with that...do you?"

The woman smiles, shrugging in her crisp white button-down, "Not a clue."

With a shake of my head, I continue on my way to the small desk. I log into the computer and go through the files.

"If you keep getting hurt you'll end up cracking your bones," I tell her, "You're too young to have a broken back."

"You sound annoyed," she grins, "Are you worried about-"

"Not really," I scoff while pushing down the blush trying to escape, "I know you can afford to not work so you can pay the hospital bills with no problem."

"Ah," Lisa nods, "I see. I'm becoming a nuisance."

I raise a brow, "You think? You come every few days! You've been here at least eight times in the past month!"

"I'm very invested in my job," she shrugs again, "I always have been. Besides, I'm tackling murderers, not old ladies. They aren't going to come quietly, are they?"

"I suppose. Stand up," I order her to face away from me, "This is going to-"

"Hurt? Yeah I know," Lisa scoffs as I take her arm in my hands, "Just do-IT?! FUCK! THAT HURT!!"

I smirk as she holds onto her fixed shoulder. I take an ice pack and break it so it starts getting cold then make her sit down again. I nudged her to take her shirt off. It's a little awkward since she's wearing a button-down and has only one good hand. I reluctantly help her out of it all the while ignoring her wiggling eyebrows and cheeky smiles. I'm a little surprised she doesn't say anything other than a happy hum as I run my hands over her quickly-swelling shoulder.

With the pack taped onto her shoulder, I look down at her abdominal muscles. They look red, scratched from skidding on the uneven gravel road, and I can see a few lacerations on her skin along with irritation and redness.

"Like the view?"

I blink then look up at her. A smirk teases at her lips and it makes me annoyed, covering up the lust that's slowly started bubble before she opened her mouth. I raise a brow then deliberately tap the open wound. She hisses and I smirk at her.

"No, I'm debating on treating it or not. Surface cuts don't need-"

"No," she pouts through her recovery, "Take care of me, Dr. Bae. I'll be good and shut up."

The last sentence out of her mouth makes the arousal simmer again but I shake my head. Ignoring her proud smile, I grab the can of cold spray. Without warning, I spray it on her wound causing her to shriek and tense. To her credit, she didn't pull away or cry out after, so I start applying an antibiotic ointment directly on her skin. She only hisses at my touch but then sighs in happiness when I cover the large scratch marks with a gaze and large plaster.

"Thanks," she smiles softly, "It hurt rubbing against my shirt."

"I'll send you enough for a month's changes, then," I nod then softly kick her feet apart and stand in between her legs, "Have you ever broken your nose?"

"Mmmm," she shakes her head with a little pout, "I know that it's the reason I have my black eye, though."

I laugh, a small sparkle in her eyes stops me from letting it go too long. I cough and nod.

"Okay. It's a clean break so I can set it back in place and wrap it. It should heal within the month but it will be uncomfortable to breathe for the three days it needs to be wrapped," I tell her while staring at her seriously, "I'm not joking, Detective. If you keep this up you'll end up retiring faster than you originally thought you would."

The woman nods slowly, chewing her inner cheek, "Got it doc. No more chases-"

"No."

She frowns, "No?"

I nod, "You can chase but for Christ's sake use the damn taser they gave you! It's not a decoration for your belt!"

"Yes ma'am," the woman salutes with a cheeky grin, "I'll use it so often you'll see me here to have the progs taken out of them instead of taking care of me."

"Good," I smile then take her face in my hands with my thumbs on each side of her crooked nose, "Have you see the new Avenger movie?"

"The new Avenger movie," she furrows her brows.

I nod.

"Well of course," she scoffs, "I've watched all of the-"

SNAP!

"OH FUCKING HELL! WHAT THE FUCK-"

I snicker and take the second ice pack from my operation table. After activating it, I place it carefully on her face and make her hold it. The woman keeps muttering in a foreign language. She looks adorable, shocked, and annoyed by my quick attack.

"Why'd you do that," she whines.

I laugh again and start cleaning the table, "If I told you when I would do it, then it would hurt even more. Expecting pain is psychologically more painful than when we experiencing sudden pain. Keep that pack on your nose until it's done then place ice over it when you get home. It's going to swell, cold will help it heal quickly. It should also help with your black eye."

"Got it," she mummers.

"Good," I smile and pat her shoulder, "Do you have someone to pick you up?"

"Yeah my cousin," she nods, "She's at work but should be out any minute."

"Work," I raise a brow.

"Yeah. Rosie is an English teacher at a private school here," she explains, "She's a bit of a goof and air-headed but she's very sweet."

I smile, happy to hear she's not alone in a different country, "She's lived here before you or…"

"Who? Rosie," the woman asks as she slowly buttons up her shirt, "Yeah. She's been here for some time. We come from...old money. It's a lot of pressure so she came  
here after finishing school. Her parents wanted her and her sister to...take over their family business. She opted out by taking law and working for a family friend for a while. She decided to get her teaching degree. Her school offered her a position for five years, she's on her third now."

"Wow," I stop my cleaning, "That's nice. Most people would just stick to what their parents planned for them. She must be getting paid less than what she would make if she worked for her parents."

Lisa bites her lip then releases it and nods, "That's it. Neither one of us wanted to work under our parents' shadow. We know one day we will but until then…"

"So you're in the same boat as her," I ask, "I mean, you said 'neither of us'."

She sighs and nods, "Yeah. My parents are in politics. They're a big deal back in Thailand. I'm expected to follow in their footsteps. I went AWOL on them though-"

I cut her off, "Jisoo said you and her brother met in the Army?"

Lisa blinks but nods, "Yes. My unit offered to send troops to help during the whole North Korea tension with the States thing that happened a few years ago. I got to know him well and fell in love with Korea after he showed me around."

"So you decided to move here," I assume.

She nods, "Yup. I was already working in the military police so it was easy to be placed here."

"That's impressive," I mumble.

"I guess," she shrugs, "I still think it's my papa's reason I'm so far up the latter. Being the granddaughter of the highest official gets you recognized both I'm good and bad ways."

"And he is," I raise a brow.

Lisa looks at me for a second then coughs and answers, "A general of sorts. He's been retired from the army for a while but...his word is still very influential."

"Is he close with the crown," I offer.

Lisa pauses but nods, "Very close."

"Wow," my eyes widen, "Very old money, then."

"It's just money," she shrugs, "Not much value compared to other things."

"It still helps," I sigh, "But if money isn't that important, then what is?"

"Integrity. Dedication. Morals. Empathy," she lists off with a dark look in her eyes, "Many people believe they are in the right. They don't look around and see what is wrong they are committing or what they lack. They only see roses, not the thorns. It takes a strong person to see the whole picture and ask for help on how to fix their mistakes."

"Are...are you okay," I place my hand on her arm, "You look angry."

She shakes her head, "It's a family thing. Don't mind me. But that's what I mean. I know my presents throw you off but that's how I show my affection."

"By spending millions of won on the woman you're trying to woo," I swear.

Lisa blushes, "Sorry. I sometimes get out of control. You just didn't answer so I just kept trying to make you answer."

"By sending me more things," I try to push back my smile.

"Sorry," she chuckles.

I laugh and shake my head, "Right."

"You have a beautiful laugh," she sighs dreamily.

"Thank you," I answer slowly.

"So...about that date," she smiles up at me.

Her eyes shine with hope and the small scratch on her jaw makes her look even more ruggedly handsome than before. The Armani suit hangs perfectly on her frame, altered to fit her lean form. Her hair had been let go of her ponytail and now hung over her shoulders in a shiny curtain. It's the small smile and excited energy vibrating around her that makes me sigh.

"Only if you don't go overboard. You might come from old money but I don't," I look at her seriously, "It makes me uncomfortable to get all the gifts you keep sending-"

"But I got them for you," she pouts cutely, "I can do what I want with my money. I want to treat you like a queen."

I blush and look away, "Lisa. Please?"

"How about one gift," she compromises, "I want to shower you with everything I have. I want to spoil you, Dr. Bae."

The thought of having her buy me everything is tempting superficially but having been brought up in a working-class family made me feel a little disgusted at it. Even now as a successful doctor, I typically wore discounted clothes and lived in the rent-controlled side of the city. It was one thing that hasn't left me since the days of living in a small studio during my uni days. The only difference now was that I would send half my paycheck to my parents' bank account, they deserved it after helping me for so long.

"Please don't push me on this," I sigh, "I'll accept the flowers and maybe a present here or there but nothing too extravagant. Okay?"

"Is that your condition," she sighs.

I nod. Lisa sighs again but nods.

"Fine, this only means that I get to spend on you in different ways," she smiles evilly.

"Wha-"

"Oh god! Are you okay Lis?!"

The door opens and a lanky blonde woman walks in dressed in designer clothes. She has a black bag with a little dog inside and a matching YSL bag hanging over her other shoulder. She was young and pretty and had the air of childish innocence that was unusual to her indie-rock clothing.

"Rosie," Lisa smiles, "Yes I'm fine. The guy was caught. How did you get out of school so early?"

"I told them you were hurt," she smiles and puts the doggie bag on the floor next to the door, "Hank was already in his bag so I just had to leave the substitute with some work. Are you sure you're okay? You look like shit."

"I'm fine, she rolls her eyes, "You sound like momma."

The other woman laughs, "She's still not over the gas accident is she?"

The woman shakes her head, "You know my mom."

Rosie laughs again, "You're her Princess! Of course, she is going to be like that after what happened. I'm surprised grandpa didn't send the troops to come and get you!"

The detective rolls her eyes, "Don't remind me.

"I guess I'll see you later then," I speak up then, "Wendy will come by and set you up-"

"And you'll call me about that date," Lisa grins from ear to ear.

I blush, avoiding the teacher's widening eyes, "We'll talk about it."

"Yes," Lisa first bumps, "You won't regret it!"

"We'll see," I sigh then bow to them both, "Excuse me."

"So...who was that?"

"Dr. Babe."

"THAT'S THE COMMONER YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON?!

"Roseanne."

"She's a million times prettier then Princess Mina! Shit! What are you gonna do?"

"It's too late to decide Rosie. The good Doctor Joohyun Bae has already stolen my heart."

"Awe. Lisa. That's cute. But I don't think papa is going to be pleased."

"He never is..."


	4. In My Favor

King Prapaan Leelapun, the eldest of his family and the most stern of all royals was at his wit's end. The old man had made himself into knots at ways to sort his problem. That problem being: his heir's incompetence at finding and keeping a betrothed.

The woman just didn't want to settle down! How could she not, the king mutters at almost every moment he is alone, every single woman he had pulled from the dwindling list of royals and statesman were as beautiful as any Angel on the Walk! All of Priyampa's type! What was wrong with that girl?!

The king sighs as he sits on his large red ostrich stuffed golden office chair. You'd think his favorite granddaughter would be easier to convince since she was him in a female form but no. That young woman was even more hard-headed than he ever was. He blames his son-in-law's airy ways of raising her, those damn Swedes have always been too soft on their children. At least she was shown how to decide things for herself, which was the bane of his experience at the moment.

The large grandfather clock that sits across from him in the large royal study ticks lowly, as if to mutter to himself as well. The king sighs again, another dead end in his mind.

Princess Priyampa, the most decorated royal of all of Thailand's existence was truly a demon that he never knew he had to vanquish. He didn't know that his little chick would one day be so strong-willed that even he, her papa, could not make her sit still let alone stay in her home country. Perhaps it was partly Roseanne's fault. She was always following her route as well. Two against one is far better, he frowns humorously.

The man shakes his head, annoyed at his predicament when the double doors of the study open. The frown on his face deepens as his oldest daughter walks in with her husband. The adorable size difference he would fawn over many years ago only angers him now-useless Swedes-as they bow their head when across from his desk.

"What," the old man growls, "What do you want?"

"Oh papa," his daughter shakes her head, "Are you still mad that Lisa refused Princess Mina?"

"No," he crosses his arms and turns his head away like an angry child, "I'm just tired of all my paperwork."

The tall white man snickers then plays with the glasses on his head, "Ok yes. A lot of papers."

The King refuses to look at his desk. The lack of any work on it would just dig him deeper. Then it dawns on him.

"What did she do now," the king turns back to his creed and rolls his eyes, "I swear if she got into jail I'm not getting her out. She's Roseanne's responsibility after all. That was what she agreed to-"

Marco laughs broadly, "We'll she's not in jail-"

The King groans, massaging his temples, "Please tell me she didn't shoot herself again. She just escaped from that gas line explosion! I swear she is the most unlucky child-"

"No, she didn't," Chitthip smirks at him, "But there may be some hope for that wedding you've been hoping for-"

The king stands abruptly, throwing his chair into the hidden liquor cabinet that the large globe behind him contains.

"Who!?"

The woman laughs, "I knew that would cheer you up!"

"You better tell me who this woman is Chitt or I'll send you to your room," the old man narrows his eyes but his large smile betrayed his scolding.

"A doctor," the woman finally sits across from her father, "She went to get checked on after the explosion and was her patient. Of course, Lisa is such a smooth talker that she was left with her friend Jisoo instead. But I just got off the phone with her. Dr. Bae is starting to be softer to her, or at least considering going on a date with Lisa."

"Finally," the king leans back in his chair in relief, "My prayers have been answered."

Marco shakes his head, "This still doesn't change her opinion on your recent attitude towards your people, your highness."

The man frowns again, "That is not her concern. My children need to be punished accordingly. They step out of line and I, their father, must put them in their place."

"I know that," the woman lens forward to hold his hand, "But you do know that they do have their own will and thoughts. You're just pushing them away, father. They need love as much as discipline. Perhaps there is another reason as to why you are pushing harshly onto our people their loyalty to us?"

The man sighs and nods, "I'm not getting any younger. Lizzy already has a plan for when she is gone but mine has fallen through the cracks-"

"Father-"

"No," he shakes his head at the couple, "It is not your fault. My son gave you his blessing before his death and you have mine. Alice and Rosanne are too far away from the family to be truly considered direct royalty. Lalisa is our only hope now. But that girl won't budge!"

"Perhaps getting on the good side of our people might be a start," she smiles sadly at him, "If they see you are willing to change then so will Lisa. She's upset for the harm you caused on her platoon and the army as a whole-"

He was quick to cut her off, "They didn't protect her enough-"

"They see each other as equal," the Duke smiles at him, "Soldiers see each other as brothers and sisters. No one is higher in value. They were doing their job as soldiers, just as she asked them to. She wasn't permanently harmed at the end of the raid. You should be proud that she took place in such a battle and saved so many civilians while carrying your flag on her shoulder."

"I am proud," he murmurs.

"Then show her by giving the army their titles back," Chitthip nods, "They earned them just as she did. And don't forget about the military police, you've still not awarded their men their special awards. Just because you don't want to remember the raid Lisa was in while in service doesn't mean the rest of us don't."

The old king hisses but nods, "Fine. I'll call in Vann and get the ball rolling. But you have to get my granddaughter here with her betrothed-"

"They're not even dating yet-"

"I know my children," the king smirks at his son-in-law, "As lucky as she is at surviving life-threatening situations, she is not very lucky at love conquests. This doctor must find her very charming if she can put up with Lisa's hiccups."

His daughter laughs, "My thoughts exactly!"

"She is useless when it comes to women," Marco rolls his eyes good-heartedly, "At least she's pretty to look at."

The King laugh, finally life is going in his favor.

\-----------------------------

Life is not in my favor.

I groan with each step I take up the stairs to the entrance of my precinct. The cheery cartoon character of the police mascot that hangs by the double doors does little to boost my mood as I pass it on my way inside. The young cadets and officers wave to me but don't say anything, knowing full well how I'm feeling.

One newspaper article. That was my enemy. It had been a little over two weeks since the gas line explosion and there had been a great number of memorials to those lost and an even greater number of interviews of those that had been affected...all except for mine. I had refused to be in the public eye, mostly because it would bring me back to my family tree, until a few days ago where a plucky new journalist for the Seoul's Soul (what a stupid name for a newspaper but go off Hoss) decided to corner me on my way to my bi-weekly routine of visiting my Dr.Babe at work.

It went horrible. Usually, I cannot speak a word towards any paparazzi or journalist for that matter but when being handed iced coffee and macarons with a brand new Twinkie for later even I become easy to manipulate. It also didn't help matters that Dr. Bae hadn't thrown me out on my ass during my visit and instead shared an Early Grey with me in her tiny office. I was in a very easy to manipulate state by then. I had purged my latest brush with death, not work-related at least, and had told the young man of how I saved the people in the Long View Credit Union lobby along with the young girl that was trapped under rubble. After his wide-eyed stare, I ran away and hoped it would end there.

It didn't. No. Not by a long shot. Instead, the kid went to the police HR, and Public Relations for a bite. They also were very pliable after a round of reasonable temperature coffee and fresh donuts. It seems the kid was an expert at retrieving information because they told him my name, address, and my previous employer….so it was safe to say my stay in Seoul would be short.

I expect papa to show up any day now to pick me up like a tiger cub picked up in the jaws of its father. The worst part was if he didn't. The spitfire fight we had before I let the royal study still echoes in my mind.

"Don't come running to me to save you, Priyampa! Have Roseanne save you! That's why you're leaving, right?! She knows better than papa!"

I shiver, _I love that man but he has quite the temper...I guess I know who is to blame for mine._

With a sigh I walk slowly into the bullpen, eyes cast downwards as I go to my desk.

"Yo! Manoban! When were you going to let us know of your front page spread!"

"What," I frown and turn to the caller.

Detective Jimin grins at me, all boyish and charming, "Yeah! Look!"

The young detective hands me the front page of….Seoul's Soul…. Fantastic! There I was at the front page wearing my dress blues from being enlisted to the Seoul police department. My happy grin shone at me, teasing me in my angered state. The title read: This Princess Needs No Knight!

_If only they knew how true that statement was._

"Well," the blonde smirks at me, "Do I get an autograph?"

I glare at him and shove the newspaper into his chest, "Fuck off pretty boy. Go chase some skirts instead of bothering me."

He rolls his eyes, "Like you don't."

I stiffen then smear at him, "My heart belongs to only one...and she doesn't need to see my badge to-"

"Lisa! You're in the newspaper!"

I look to the newcomer and feel forbidding fill me. The immaculately dressed forensics doctor, Dr. Yeri Kim, walks (or should I say glides) into the bullpen with a copy of the newspaper in her hand. I glare at the thing as she walks to me.

"I can't wait until Jisoo sends me a picture of Joohyun's face when she sees it!"

My eyes widen, "Oh god."

She laughs and nods, "If things go well, you won't have to come out and tell her about-"

"About-"

I quickly yell out the first thing I can come up with before Yeri can speak, "My dick!"

The bullpen as a whole turns to look at me. I feel a million suns take over my cheeks as I look around.

"I have a dick," I say confidently, "And it's hard all the time. Ready to go all the time unlike all of you. It's very big too. Comes in a box with velvet lining... Does anyone want to see it?"

The detectives, the majority of them men, shake their heads and look away. My eyes connect to the only other female detectives. Jessie smirks and winks at me while Joy snickers next to me.

With a cough, Jimin nods, "Right. A dick. I'll just get to work on the double homicide case we just got."

"You go do that," I nod with an uneasy smirk.

I look at Yeri. She's red from holding in her laughter. I just glare at her.

"A dick, huh," she looks down at the paper, "I didn't know Joo was into that sort of thing."

"Yeri," I whisper-shout, "Cut it out!"

"Okay. Okay," she sighs, "I should have been more careful. I just think it's funny that you came all this way to forget your... grandfather's business only to have it almost leaked on your first month here."

"Oh yes, it's hilarious," I deadpan, "I could pop a stitch."

"Has he called," she asks when we reach my desk, "I mean he was always on top of you when you came here a few years ago?"

"No," I sigh and sit on my small desk chair, "Momma is the only one that has called me, well her and daddy but that's it. I think he's too mad at me. Which is stupid because I'm here because of him."

Yeri sighs, "Well at least you decided on a woman you like."

I smile, "Yeah. I do."

"Manoban!"

I stiffen in my chair then stand up, "Yes sir?"

The tall exposing supervisor stares me down, "The chief wants to see you."

"Oh no," I whisper to myself.

"Oh yes," Head Detective Teddy Park nods, "He's waiting for you right now."

\--------------------------------

"I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Dr.Bae."

My Crocks squeak as I walk down the white hallway. I stretch my hands then my arms and my back. A little 'creak' sound can be heard as I stretch along with a little 'mmph' that I moan out. The hallway leading to my office is empty so I open the door with no worry, that is until I see the familiar sight of a black box and red rose bouquet on my desk. I smile at the gifts but roll my eyes anyway.

_I knew she wouldn't stop._

I giggle to myself, a pleasure I had recently allowed myself to feel lately, and walk toward the gifts.

"I suppose I could see what's inside," I say to myself, "You were rather sweet today."

And she was. Detective Manoban had acted like the most respectful gentlewoman I had ever encountered. It was amazing really. After a whole week of ignoring her advances and an afternoon of puppy eyes and telling her off, she had pulled back and allowed me to breathe. Since our last talk two days ago, she had foregone all the presents and instead annoyed me into spending my lunch break with her. Today was the first day I allowed her to do so. The conversation was pleasant, small talk of music and fashion flowed between us until I had been called to cover for Seulgi. She left leaving a kiss on my cheek.

_Quick as the devil._

I shake my head and come back to the present. My hands move over the red bow on top of the box and unravel it. The top comes off and I peek into its depths. I smile and slowly pull out the red clutch inside. It's small and useful for an elegant night out. I roll my eyes at seeing how easily it could match the dress and heels combo she sent me as the first gift.

"Very smooth Detective," I snort, "Very smooth."

As I pull the paper wrappings a piece of paper flutters out of the box. I frown and reach down to the floor to pick it up.

In my hands was a cream-colored envelope with a golden wax seal over a yellow ribbon. At the center of the other side was crown and a complicated symbol underneath it, it looked overbearing against the delicate parchment. I raise a brow and carefully unseal the envelope. A cream-colored card shines with golden words printed on its surface. I pull it out and read the neat Hangul:

_**Dear Dr.Bae,** _

_**I would like to formally apologize for my overbearing attitude towards you. It was not how I was raised and does not show the manner in which I was taught to treat a lady. If I were granted an explanation for my shortcomings it would be that you dazzled me to the point of not knowing my ups from my downs nor my lefts from my rights. The moment my eyes met you I knew that my heart did not belong to me anymore.** _

_**It is very early for me to proclaim it but I have very strong romantic feelings towards you, Dr.** _ _**Joohyun** _ _**. I have never met a woman that could scare me while making me swoon from just a look. I don't get attached to women often, and if so for a night's worth. But you, Dr. Bae, have caught my attention leaving me utterly empty and useless when it comes to anything besides your beautiful self. If you would allow me the honor to show you how much I truly admire and cherish you, I would be the luckiest woman in this universe.** _

_**Please gift me dinner with you at the restaurant** _ _**Gaon** _ _**on Saturday? I would like to pick you up at 6 p.m. and then would return you home no later than midnight. Please let me know your decision?** _

_**RET. First Lieutenant,** _ _**Lalisa** _ __ _**Priyampa** _ __ _**Leelapun** _ __ _**Manoban** _ _**-** _ _**Brüschweiler** _

My eyes widen with each pass that I re-read the card with. From the eloquent words to the perfect spelling, it's something I didn't expect the Detective to write. The seal paired up with the full name with accolades made me speechless. My mind swirled with confusion as I stared at the small cartoon rabbit at the corner of the page.

_What is going on?_


End file.
